What She Loves
by PJHPcrazysis
Summary: "Warmth spread to Thalia's chest as Luke squeezed her in loving hug." Thalia has only known pain and suffering, but when she finally leaves her pain and suffering, she finds love. (Drabbles about who Thalia loves). Rated K .


**AN: Hola people! So today I had an instinct to write about Thalia because there aren't a lot of stories out there centered around her so I decided that I would write a collection of drabbles to show her with all of the people that she loved. This chapter is mainly Thaluke meeting each other because I would totally ship them if Luke was never evil and was still alive and if Thalia wasn't a sworn maiden. I hope you enjoy and be sure the check out my other story ****_The Milk Carton Kids_****. Review and/or review me with ideas, constructive criticism, and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thalia, Luke, or any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters. They belong to Rick Riordan. This is solely a work of fiction that is by me, not Rick Riordan.**

**Trivia for this chapter: What is Percy's favorite color? (I know a stupidly easy question, but I'm not gonna start out with a hard one ;))**

**BTW: **_Italics_** are thoughts.**

* * *

The afternoon sun in St. Louis was deprived of any warmth or comfort at all. The sun today was cruel and unloving to anybody that walked underneath it's rays. Thalia knew this was true because she could remember days when it smiled down on her and Jason. She had felt it's warmth before, but today there was no warmth at all. Jason was dead and had taken warmth with him.

A chill ran through her body as a zephyr blew through her T-shirt. Her teeth clattered together and her toes clenched.

_This is the right thing to do. She doesn't love you. Jason's gone. What's left there?_

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut and plopped down on the sidewalk. Leaves crunched underneath her butt, the twigs digging into her palms as she flattened them down on the concrete.

_There is no point in returning. You're making the right choice. Nobody loves you there or will ever love you there. Your own dad didn't even stay around. Mom was just a two-time thing. He doesn't love you. He never did._

Her mind was racing and she was unable to tell it to stop. She had been planning to leave for months, years even. Well, not years because she had still had Jason there until three months ago when SHE killed him.

Urgh! Why did she murder her own son! He was just a baby! A really adorable, lovable baby too!

She squeezed a tear through her eye, but was quickly ashamed. At least she was alive. She didn't deserve to be alive though when Jason had deserved to live so much more than she did. He didn't do _anything_ for Pete's sake!

Her fist smashed down on the sidewalk in frustration, but she immediately regretted it when a jolt of pain coursed through her wrist. She cuddled her arm to her chest, a small cry escaping her lips in sorrow and misery.

Why her? She would've given anything to have been somebody else. Anybody else besides her own self.

She hated herself. She loved nobody. Nobody loved her.

"I'm a failure!" She screamed out, her eyes jolting open to see people staring at her in disgust.

A deluge of tears flooded down her face as sobs wracked through her frail, skinny body. Living on the streets was hard as a fourteen-year old girl. She had stole some money from her mom's wallet before she left, but she had seen the last of it in Colorado. Now she was in St. Louis.

Her sobs tore through the eerie silence of the city like a knife in paper- loud and brutally. She thought that nobody would hear her sobs as she wallowed in self pity, but _he_ did, and _he_ followed those sobs right to Thalia. Right to a new beginning.

* * *

**LUKE POV:**

Luke had been running for a long time. He was running from his past, he was running from his present, he was running from his parents, he was running from what he knew his future was.

His running had taken him as far as the west coast to Orlando, Florida. He knew he was different. His mom had always told him so whenever her eyes went green and the mist surrounded her. Not in a mushy kind of way, in a you will die kind of way. He never understood why he had stayed with her for as long as he did, but all that mattered was that he wasn't with her now.

After about a year of running, Luke had witnessed horrible sights. Monsters had chased him around the nation and all they did was encourage him to run, so he a while it got lonely so he would try to strike up conversations with people as much as possible to avoid going crazy like his mother. If that happened, then that meant that he had failed in running from his past.

Currently though, he was running from monsters again. This one looked like a seal kind of, but it had vicious fangs and, like most monsters, already knew his name.

As he ran through the streets of St. Louis, he held his bronze dagger in his hand. He had stole this from a biker in Chicago. He hated Chicago. It was too big and too confusing.

His arms pumped at his sides and his breathing came in short puffs. In the distance, the St. Louis Arch was visible- a handle stuck out of the ground. An ugly piece of architecture in my opinion He was just rounding a corner when he heard a girl'd voice scream, "I'm a failure!"

Now, he didn't know this girl, but he felt a connection to her voice, like they were meant to meet each other. His eyes narrowed in on a girl dressed in black clothes. THey were disheveled and looked like they needed a good washing- kind of like Luke's own clothes. Her hair was cut short with a blue streak through the stunningly black locks. She appeared to be about his own age.

The girl was freely allowing tears to flow down her freckled cheeks in desperation. Luke slowed his sprint to a slow jog, all thoughts of the monster gone from his head. He neared the girl and noticed her icy blue eyes piercing his own duller blue ones.

He noticed now that she was very skinny like he was too and he suspected that she was on the run just like he was.

Luke didn't know what compelled him, but he sat down on the concrete next to her and pulled her head to his chest like his mom would do to him when he was a little kid. She didn't object and just let herself relax into Luke.

They sat like that for a couple minutes until Luke remember the seal-ish monster. He scooped the girl up bridal style and swept her into a nearby coffee shop. She didn't object as he slid them into a small booth to escape the outside world for a while. No monsters, no running.

The girl sniffled a bit and then looked up at Luke. He gave her a reassuring smile and a pat on the back.

"Hi. Um I'm Luke."

"Oh...uh...well I'm Thalia." A blush spread across her cheeks and Luke was transported to a new place- a place devoid of problems and parents and everything that had ever made Luke run.

Warmth spread to Thalia's chest as Luke squeezed her in loving hug.

* * *

**AN: So... what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know in a review or PM. I know this chapter is short, but I'm more motivated to write short chapters than long ones. Adios! :)**


End file.
